Jedipedia:Jedi-Padawan/Anfragen/Archiv
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ CC-1997 Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Joni beantragen. Ich möchte diese Rechte gerne haben, weil ich momentan viele neuen Quellen gekauft habe und einige Artikel schreiben werde oder geschrieben habe. Hier drauf hat mich dann der nette Andro aufmerksam gemacht. Ich solle die Kategorien und Interwiki-Links selbst schreiben, dann muss das nicht immer ein anderer machen. Selbstverständlich finden die anderen Funktionen hier mehr oder weniger Gebrauch, und ich denke ich bin bereit für die Rechte. Joni 22:07, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo?, nach spätestens drei Tagen wird doc hentschieden? MfG Joni 08:51, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte sehr. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Corran' Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Corran' beantragen. Da bei einingen Artikel noch das ein oder andere Fehlt, wollte ich die Rechte auch zum Ergänzen von z.b. Interwikilinks oder Kategorien einsetzten. Zusätzlich habe ich viele neue Quellen und bekomme noch welche. Corran' 12:56, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Obwohl er sich seit seiner Entsperrung sehr bemüht, bin ich dennoch vorerst für Abwarten. Pandora Diskussion 13:53, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wird eigendlich nicht nach 3 Tagen entschieden? Corran' 10:53, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich seh das so wie Pandora. 19:14, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Werde ich es irgendwann bekommen? Corran' 21:44, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wie da oben in den Regeln steht, darf ich ja auch als norm-User meine Meinung dazu sagen... Ich, Corran', würde dir erstmal empfehlen mal ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung zu kriegen, dann kriegst du sie sicherlich. Bis dahin.. Hau einfahc rein :) Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nachtrag: Lass gute Artikel für dich sprechen... dann wirste se schon kriegen ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 22:21, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ghorm Fett Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Ghorm Fett beantragen. Ghorm Fett 10:57, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ok '''Pandora Diskussion 20:57, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen Dank Pandora!!! Ghorm Fett 21:24, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Backup Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Backup beantragen. Darth Maul hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Benutzer, die dieses Recht besitzen, das Programm HotCat nutzen können, welches das erstellen von InterWiki-Links stark vereinfachen soll. Da ich vorhabe, weiterhin einiges in diesem Bereich zu tun, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen. Gruß, - Backup 20:14, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Nahdar Vebb Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Nahdar Vebb beantragen. Es würde mir das Erstellen von InterWiki-Links vereinfachen würde, da ich ja dann HotCat verwenden könnte. Dies würde mir bei neueren Sachen die Arbeit erheblich erleichtern. Gruß NahdarHolocrons 9:53, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vielen Dank. Gruß NahdarHolocrons 13:43, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Seppi2621989 Ich würde gerne nach den Move-Rechten für Seppi2621989 fragen, damit ich das HotCat-Tool verwenden kann, das mir bei der Artikelerstellung und -bearbeitung sehr helfen würde. Seppi2621989 23:51, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:25, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Danke! Seppi2621989 12:07, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kit Fisto Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Kit Fisto Diskussion beantragen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit immer mehr aktiv in der Jedipedia und habe jetzt in der Zeit, seit ich mich angemeldet habe, viel gelernt und die meisten meiner Beiträge sind vernünftig (hoffe ich zumindest). Ich kann mich auch bald noch mehr auf Star Wars und neue Quellen konzentrieren, da ich mit der Schule so gut wie fertig bin. Liebe Grüße Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:21, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Nachtrag (vergessen, was ich damit machen will):Es würde mir die Arbeit natürlich erleichtern, da gerade HotCat die Arbeit an Artikeln unterstützen würde. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:39, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Bitte sehr. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:21, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Vielen Dank. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:39, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Juno Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Juno Diskussion • Artikel beantragen. Ich stoße desöfteren aus Situationen, in denen ich sie gut brauchen könnte und dann immer erst andere Benutzer damit nerven muss. Ich verspreche, die Rechte nicht zu missbrauchen. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 10:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hm, du hattest noch keine? Merkwürdig. Pandora Diskussion 12:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ad. Ackbar Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Ad. Ackbar Cantina beantragen. Es würde mir die Arbeit mit Interwikis erleichtern (HotCat) Ad. Ackbar Cantina 14:40, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Erledigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:05, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke! Ad. Ackbar Cantina 17:11, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Don Matze Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an beantragen. Die Move-Rechte würden mir erlauben mit Hot-Cat zu arbeiten, was mir diverse Leute nahe gelegt haben. Gruß 15:38, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :"7. Jul. 2009, 17:32:39 Pandora (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) änderte die Benutzerrechte für „Benutzer:Don Matze“ von „(–)“ auf „move“ ‎ " ? Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Hm okay gestern bei den Katänderungen konnte ich nicht verschieben, worauf hin Schorsch mich hierhin geschickt hat... 10:52, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) Boba Fett123 Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Boba Fett123 beantragen. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit etliche neue Artikel erstellen, sprich die, welche es aus dem Großen Star Wars Universum und der Star Wars Encyclopedia noch nicht hierher geschafft haben. Auf meiner Benutzerseite kann man unter To DO eine Liste der Artikel sehen, welche ich noch schreiben will. Hier sind die Move-Rechte bestimmt nicht umbedingt Fehl am Platz, da ich dann verschieben, Interwikis etc. selbst übernehmen kann.Gruß Boba Fett123 19:31, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Soll es nicht eigentlich innerhalb von drei Tagen eine Entscheidung geben? Gruß Boba Fett123 16:14, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ups... Pandora Diskussion 16:19, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Kein Problem und vielen Dank. Boba Fett123 16:24, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) Clone Commander Keller Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Clone Commander Keller beantragen. Es würde mir das Erstellen von InterWiki-Links und das Überarbeiten von Kategorien erleichtern. Ich habe bereits mehrere (hoffentlich auch ein paar gute) Artikel in der JP erstellt und würde diese neu gewonnenen Rechte auch sorgsam verwenden. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:13, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hast du schon. Achte mal auf das kleine Wörtchen HotCat im Kategorienkasten und dem Verschiebebutton neben Versionen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:30, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Oh! Super! Und bei Wem kann ich mich dafür bedanken? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:35, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ackbar, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:37, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Aha! Dankeschön! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:40, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Terpfen Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Terpfen beantragen. Ich habe zwar noch nicht so viel hier gemacht, aber ich persönlich denke, dass das, was ich schon getan habe, von der Qualität her gut ist. Ich will auch in Zukunft noch hier aktiv sein, daher fände ich es schön, die InterWikis und so selbst machen zu können.Terpfen 14:33, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Erledigt. Admiral Ackbar 15:43, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke Terpfen 17:14, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pre Vizsla Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Benutzer:Pre Vizsla beantragen. Ich denke sie werden mir beim schreiben von Artikel helfen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:40, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das Move-Recht hilft dir nicht beim Schreiben von Artikeln, sondern es hilft dir dabei, Artikel zu verschieben.--Anakin Skywalker 21:51, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja und auch was mit HotCat zu machen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:11, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Nach 3 Sperren in letzter Zeit würde ich da lieber erst noch mal abwarten, ob sich Besserung einstellt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:32, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Da stimme ich Ackbar zu. – Andro Admin · Disku 23:51, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ihr habt ja 3 Tage zeit Datei:--).gif--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 09:16, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaub nicht, dass sie drei Tage abwarten meinen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:52, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Und wann bekomme ich welche?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:50, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Dein Antrag wurde jetzt abgelehnt. Wenn du dich in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten als zuverlässiger Benutzer bewährst, kann man dann nochmal darüber sprechen. – Andro Admin · Disku 18:59, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Commander Cody CC-2224 Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Benutzer:Commander Cody CC-2224 benatragen.Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:36, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Es ist nicht sehr überzeugend, wenn der Antrag falsch gestellt ist. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:41, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Auch hier ist der Benutzer grad erst aus seiner zweiten Sperre raus gekommen, weshalb ich hier ebenfalls dagegen bin. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:48, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::ok dann werde ich mich verbbessern--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:51, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Pre Vizsla Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Pre Vizsla beantragen. Ich denke das die Move-Recht beim verschieben und das bentzen von HotCat wird mir die Arbeit in Jedipedia einfacher machen. [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:25, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin immer noch dagegen. Ich halte den Zeitpunkt noch für verfrüht. – Andro Admin · Disku 18:31, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich vor 2 Monaten habe ich schon mal um Move-Recht und es wurde Abgelehnt ich habe in den letzten 2 Monaten nix gemacht warum ich keine Move-Recht bekomme!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:55, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielleicht weil du nix gemacht hast? Es geht nicht nur da drum, ob man etwas falsch gemacht hat, sondern ob man etwas wirklich gut gemacht hat und so hervorsticht, kontinuirlich gut arbeitet, auch bei vielem mitmacht, also aufmerksamer sein (bei Letzte Änderungen und so). Nicht nur auf sich und seine Arbeit bezogen, sondern auch anderen Benutzern helfend und sowas (nach diesen Kriterien würde ich das zumindest sehen). KitDiskussion 19:57, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Habe ich 2.747 Edits reicht das noch nicht für Move-Recht ?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:29, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wie Kit eben schon geschrieben hat, kommt es nicht unbedingt auf die Anzahl der Edits an. Es kommt auf den Gesamteindruck an, die Qualität, nicht unbedingt Quantität, deiner Beiträge usw. Übrigens werde ich nie verstehen, wie man einen solchen Antrag derartig zu einer grammatikalischen Katastrophe machen kann, wo wir gerade vom Eindruck sprechen. Wenn man sich nicht einmal dabei Mühe gibt, wieso sollte man das dann belohnen? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:41, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Leute hier gehts nicht um den Heiligen Gral... Seit wann werden denn herausragende Errungenschaften für die Move-Rechte verlangt? Jaina 20:46, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Jetzt mal im ernst: Abgesehen von der Grammatik....was spricht denn schon groß dagegen? Ich kenne seine Arbeit hier nicht, ihr zwei hingegen schon, Kit und Tiin. Sind seine Deutsch-Schwächen der einzige Grund? Außerdem entscheiden es Admins, ob jemand Move-Rechte erhält oder nicht. Soll er sie bekommen. Er ist ja kein Vandale.Darth Hate 20:52, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich für meinen Teil sehe dich noch nicht bereit für die Move-Rechte. Vor allem durch die damit verbundene HotCat-Benutzung, durch das auch Änderungen in anderen Wikis möglich sind. Du wurdest erst Ende Juni wegen Nicht-Beachten von Hinweisen mehrmals gesperrt; auch wenn es seitdem besser gelaufen ist, bin ich immer noch dagegen. – Andro Admin · Disku 21:17, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Erstens das war im Juni und ich habe mich verbessert und ich finde das man mir schon Move-Recht geben könnte dar nix mit böser Absicht gemacht habe und wie Darth Hate schon meite ich bin kein Vandale--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:25, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich denke ebenfalls, das seitdem noch nicht genug Zeit verstrichen ist. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:26, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Warum könnte ihr mir nicht eine mal Chance geben ! Außerdem ich bin schon seit eim halben Jahr bei Jedipedia und das dann ist immer noch nicht genug Zeit verstrichen --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:46, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Seitdem = Seite den Sperren Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:36, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::@Pre Vizsla: Warum kannst du die Entscheidung nicht einfach akzeptieren? Wenn zwei Admins meinen du bist noch nicht so weit, dann wird das mit Sicherheit seine Gründe haben also bitte akzeptiere es, denn man kann auch ohne Move-Rechte super in der Jedipedia arbeiten. :::::@alle: Teilweise finde ich es aber wirklich ein wenig extrem, was ihr für Ansprüche an ihn stellt. Wir sind hier nicht bei der Wahl zu einem exxellenten Artikel, denn jeder macht seine Fehler. Ich muss zwar sagen ich bin auch noch dagegen, aber nur wegen den Sperrungen vor garnicht mal so langer Zeit. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:21, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Einfach mal als Schlussstrich: Seit wann wird die Entscheidung der Admins nicht gebilligt? Sie haben ihre Gründe und entscheiden so. Das ist nun halt mal so, gewöhn dich dran. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:22, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Die Diskussion ist beendet. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:36, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Mar Tuuk Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Mar Tuuk beantragen. Ich möchte diese Rechte haben, so kann ich schneller Artikel bearbeiten und es würde mir das Bearbeiten der Kategorien erleichtern. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Viele Grüße,--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:49, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Auch wenn Tuuk noch einige Rechtschreibfehler macht (machen andere, mich eingeschlossen auch, er aber ein wenig mehr ;-)), bin ich dafür. Ich finde, dass er lange genug gewartet hat und dass man ihn vertrauen kann und seine Arbeit, auch wenn die Kommentare einiger User darauf schließen lassen, sinnvoll ist (Bildbearbeitungen, Synchronsprecher etc.).Darth Hate 11:26, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Wie sinnvoll seine Arbeit ist, kann ja jeder selbst beurteilen. Ich würde ihm die Move-Rechte jedoch inzwischen auch geben, da die Anforderungen dafür mMn erfüllt sind. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:30, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Auch wenn die Kommentare von normalen Benutzern eigentlich nicht hier hin gehören, stimme ich Lord Tiin zu. Trotz seiner... holprigen Art und Kontra-Rechtschreibung sind die Anforderungen erfüllt; zumal er ja viel in den Bereichen macht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Editcount/Nahdar Vebb 10:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich würde ihm die Rechte auch geben, so langsam hat er die Grundkenntnisse intus. Das dürfte funktionieren. GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:57, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Liebe Administratoren! Vielleicht könnten Sie mir eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, ob ich die Movierechte zugeteilt bekommen habe. Da die drei Tage um sind, warte ich gespannt! Liebe Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:26, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Du kannst das sehen, indem du schaust, ob du Artikel verschieben kannst. Dann steht oben neben "Bearbeiten" und "Versionen" dann "Verschieben". Normalerweise schreiben Admins auch hier hin, wenn sie dir die Rechte gegeben haben. KitDiskussion 13:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::Ich finde Mar Tuuk sollte die Rechte bekommen da er immer so viele mühsame,kleine Arbeiten macht.Und diese Rechte würden ihm dabei sehr helfen.Außerdem sollte man ihm mal bescheid geben ob er sie bekommt oder nicht.Jacksterr 16:21, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::::Ich habe jetzt lange genug gewartet und ich würde jetzt wissen wollen ob ich jetzt Move-Recht bekomme. Viele Grüße,--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:02, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::::Hab sie jetzt zugeteilt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:35, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) DarthBane_VI Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte beantragen. Weil ich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr als 1 Stunde auf dieser Seite war und habe auch schon ??? Edits. Und in Zukunft werde ich versuchen die Fehler(Vorschau zeigen, Initalien usw.) nicht mehr zu machen. Außerdem habe ich mir neue Bücher und weitere Quellen gekauft die ich hier auch mit einbringen werde und dazu beantrage ich dies. --Darth Bane 15:44, 23. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Deine Anwesenheit in Stunden und die Zahl deiner edits ist unerheblich. Fakt ist, dass du gerade mal fünf Tage dabei bist und ganz offensichtlich noch einige Zeit brauchen wirst, um dich hier einzufinden. Deine Diskussionsseite spricht Bände. Außerdem sehe ich bei dir bislang noch keine Notwendigkeit für die Vergabe der Rechte. Du wirst, wenn überhaupt, wohl kaum in die Verlegenheit gekommen sein, Seiten zu verschieben. Deshalb ein klares nein von mir. Wenn du hier mehr Erfahrung gesammelt und dich als verlässlich erwiesen hast, können wir das nochmal prüfen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 16:54, 23. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Mich würde ja interessieren, wofür du, Darth Bane, deiner Meinung nach Move-Rechte brauchst. Denn für neue Artikel und Kategorien ist das unnötig oder nicht zwingend nötig und mir fehlt irgendwie die Vorstellungskraft, was du verschieben willst. Verschieben kannst du übrigens auf der Diskussionsseite eines Artikels vorschlagen. ''Rorret Disku 17:21, 23. Feb. 2011 (CET) Stief Houer Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Stief Houer beantragen. Stief Houer 14:53, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Also ich weiß nicht so recht. Du bist meiner Meinung nach noch nicht lange genug dabei und wozu brauchst du denn eigentlich Move-Rechte? Was willst du Verschieben? Außerdem musst du dich vorher ersteinmal mit dem Hot Cat-Tool vertraut machen, da ich mir zudem nicht einmal sicher bin, ob du überhaupt weißt, was man mit Move-Rechten alles anfangen kann. Vielleicht solltest du mal nichts überstürzen und ein bisschen länger dabei bleiben. Trotzdem Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 15:59, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Du bist zwar schon seit Februar 2010 angemeldet, doch warst du danach ein ganzes Jahr inaktiv und bist jetzt seit einem knappen Monat wieder dabei. Ich finde es noch etwas zu früh, um jetzt schon einschätzen zu können, wie du die Rechte einsetzen würdest. Das eigentliche Recht, Seiten zu verschieben, brauchst du ja jetzt nicht dringend. Und HotCat ''erleichtert die Bearbeitung von Kategorien und Interwikis, aber um das Programm nutzen zu können, muss man sich schon im Vorfeld ausreichend damit beschäftigt haben. Daher rate ich dir, noch ein paar Wochen dabei zu bleiben und dich noch "manuell" v.a. mit den Kategorien auseinander zu setzen, dann können wir mal weitersehen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 16:14, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Stimme Andro zu. Da es momentan nicht so aussieht, als hättest du schon verstanden wie Kategorien funktionieren, eher nicht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:58, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Das mit den Kategorien hatte ich vergessen. Aber ihr hab auch recht mit euren Argumenten. --Stief Houer 10:05, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Mando'ade Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Mando'ade beantragen. [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 17:18, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Spricht nichts dagegen. – 'Andro' 'A''' • Disku 18:19, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST)